His Plan
by S Girlie
Summary: To put it bluntly... Itachi is a horny bastard who lusts after his brother. itasasu yaoi oneshot


This is something me and meh friend the Hobbit Lass have created in order to help her get over her writer's block... If you want to help her aswell... Review and I am sure she will be inspired! 

DICLAIMER: Don't own... shut up

* * *

((Itachi's POV)) 

I have a plan.

Itis one of the most ingenious things Ihave ever attempted, if successful it will be, by far,the highlight of my life... something I can look back and be proud of. This plan includes three elements in order for it to become a success. 

The first, of coarse, being myself, the second being mysemen. Sound interesting enough? The only thing that will be of difficult attaining is the third... and most crucial of all, 

Sasuke's tight firm arse. 

Sick... yes I know, but at this point I really don't give a flying fuck what any of you think. I want him, he is my brother, therefore I want my brother. Come on people... you know he's hot... hot enough to turn any straight man into a clan-killing lunatic.

This only leads me to one conclusion... I must fuck him, even if it means molestation. Even if it means searching through his garbage late at night... Even if it means whoring myself out to hermaphrodites namedPatty...I can not turn back...not now... 

For you see, I have already initiated part one of the plan: 

Stalk. Stalk him until you find an opening to confront him, confess your horniness and then fuck him like no tomorrow. Simple enough... 

So far so good... I am currently hiding behind a tree in his backyard. A wise man once said, "Keep it simple, stupid," So following that advice I amdressed in my regular Akatsuki attire.He'll never suspect me to notbe blending in with the crowd of trees...There is no way he can get through my amazing ninja disguise. 

Sasuke's ass... here I come! 

((Sasuke's POV))

I dreamed about him last night. That bastard Itachi. Why can't I get him off my mind? Lately he has done nothing but plague my waking moments and haunt my sleep, and I don't know why. 

It's almost like I'm being warned... 

But what could he possibly do to me? I haven't seen him in so long. 

I'm sitting at my kitchen table right now, absently eating a bowl of rice and trying to erase the memories of my dreams. Itachi's face looming in front of me... His hands groping... I'm defenseless...

I can't stand it. 

I fling down my chopsticks and push the bowl away from me. I feel sick all of a sudden. I need some air. I get up and push in my chair and open up the back door. The sky is filled with clouds, matching my mood perfectly. The outdoors looks inviting enough, so I step outside, shutting the door behind me. 

I look all around me, taking in the sight of the bright green grass and the fluttering wings of birds chasing each other through the air. Everything looks so peaceful. It isn't fair for everything to be so tranquil when I'm filled with such turmoil. 

I sigh, exhaling loudly. The air feels cool on my skin and my heartbeat has slowed down considerably. What was that? A rustle of leaves. I look around, trying to detect the source of the noise, but I can see nothing. I suppose it was just the wind. 

((Itachi's POV)) 

I see an opening... He looks around, as if he has heard something and god does he look sexy, It's now or never... I run out from behind the tree and make my move. He looks surprised to see me... I can't help but chuckle as he takes a few steps back from me.

"Do not worry little brother," I remark watching the confusion build up in him, "I have not come here to kill you, all I want is one thing..." I then push him into a conveniently close tree, "And that is to fuck you until you can not see straight."

I watch him struggle against my grasp, I can tell he is not too happy about my proposal... 

"I hate you..." His slowly utters, his eyes becoming red with Sharingan, I just smirk. 

"Good," I respond, licking his cheek, "The hate makes it more interesting." 

((Sasuke's POV)) 

I shudder as his wet tongue makes contact with my face. This isn't happening. I'm not being harassed by my own brother. That's simply the sickest thing imaginable. I try to break free but his grip is too strong and he presses me harder against the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I manage to say. His hand is pressing so hard into my chest that speaking is slightly difficult.

"Let go of me right now, you asshole." 

((Itachi's POV)) 

"Come on Sasuke... don't make this harder than it has to be," My hand finds it's way up his shirt as I begin to massage his nipples, "Just let me defile you for one night and I swear I will be gone in the morning."

Suddenly I feel a jerk as Sasuke violently begins to thrash about... I don't think he's going to want to play with me... such a pity... I really didn't want to force things upon him.

"Sasuke, you idiot." I sigh, pushing him down onto the ground, "There is no way you can over power me, I will fuck thee." 

God I am going to enjoy this... I can finally check off Sasuke from my "to fuck" list. 

((Sasuke's POV)) 

I continue to struggle, trying to get that bastard's sick, twisted body off of me. "Never!"

No matter how hard I try, he keeps pinning me back down every time I try to get free. Is he really that much stronger than me? I feel so weak and pathetic. I can't even save myself from getting raped. Is this what I really am? Everyone tells me that I am such a great ninja but I'm beginning to think that they're all wrong.

My strength can't last much longer and lay limply on the grass, exhausted. Itachi is smirking down at me now, apparently satisfied.

But I haven't surrendered yet.

"Let me go," I gasp.

"Why do you want me so badly? What pleasure could I possibly give you?"

I lay still as I spoke, but once the words are out of my mouth, I find I have some strength left and aim a kick at Itachi.

((Itachi's POV)) 

I feel a swift kick, before I know it I am falling off of my target, watching him quickly run away from me... I sigh to myself... Oh well... there will always be tomorrow.

* * *

Reviews will help her with her block...

perty please...


End file.
